projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuffspace
Stuffspace is Xar's hammerspace dimension, and one of his only original ones. Sutffspace looks like a red and swirling dimension, with only an occasional amount of junk. Although not many know of it, those who do often use it as a storage dimension due to the fact that it's mostly empty, and some other properties that make it an extremely convenient place to store things. This is precisely why it's called "Stuffspace". John Esper did an immense amount of research on Stuffspace, and a large portion of his magical items use it in their design. Several observations he made were: *A magical item or spell used to open a Stuffspace portal works in almost any dimension, even though other rules of Magic are often subject to change through interdimensional travel. *Stuffspace can be accessed in ways other than simply portals. Exchange of items between Stuffspace can happen without it even being visible. For example, whichever body Vidar doesn't use is floating in Stuffspace. *It's a simple matter to program a spell to retrieve a single item from Stuffspace, again in the case of Vidar's alternate bodies. *Even so, it's still simple to get specifically what item you want from Stuffspace. An item placed in there, regardless of momentum, will not sail on forever. All energy is "misplaced" upon entering Stuffspace, and snaps back when said object is removed. This results in a "kryogenic" effect, where, because all energy is temporarily nonexistant (and other factors such as dust and weathering do not exist), an object in Sutffspace ceases to age. However, this only applies when something enters Stuffspace via a spell specifically designed to enter Stuffspace. For example, entering via Portal Charm will not affect Kinetic Energy. *There is no atmosphere within Stuffspace, however portals do not immediately create a ton of suction, as one would expect from a vacuum. Gases (and plasmas, for that matter) cannot travel into Stuffspace through a typical Stuffspace portal unless within a container. *Most strange of all, when a method specifically designed for entering Stuffspace is used, the portal (on the Stuffspace side) will automatically open next to the item desired (again, does not happen when using things such as Portal Charms). John Esper gave an initial explanation of "dimensional sentience", that there was some kind of consciousness that drove this behavior. However, full research into this was planned, but interrupted when Esper's project was shut down. Stuffspace is used for: *Items stored in Esper's Book, with the exception of things caught by the Capture Page. *The prototype wormhole page, an experiment with using Stuffspace for interdimensional travel. This is now obsolete, as using things like Luna's device and the Portal Charms cut out the middleman. Of important note, however, is that using this method doesn't cause the splitting of universes that Urgis Emanus is trying to prevent, because all universes are equidistant from Stuffspace. *One of the purposes of The Infinity Dagger was to use as a Stuffspace portal. It can slash open portals, and because the blade can reach nearly any size, open portals of nearly any size as well. The knife itself can be stored in the stomach of the user, as Hubert displays, because while it's on-hand the dagger temporarily transform's the users stomach (or really, the back of their mouth) into a Stuffspace portal. *Vidar switches between two bodies by keeping the other in Stuffspace and mentally activating a spell that switches them. Because of the Kryogenic effect, the body in Stuffspace does not age. Because his human body has a higher lifespan, this is why Vidar prefers to use that body more often (even if it requires more food and is overall higher maintenance).